Upset
by Olive Tree Hugger
Summary: Everyone has their own way of coping. /fiolee/


Cats normally didn't notice when their owners were distraught, but Cake the cat was not a normal feline, and Fionna wasn't her owner. The calico passed by the bathroom holding a delicious brew of cinnamon tea and cat nip, intending on putting up her paws and enjoying the sound of the rain fall.

As she wandered past the door, her ears perked at the muffled sound of a sniffle. Her head craned backwards and felt her tail frizz. That sounded like Fionna. But wasn't she out with Flame Prince?

She poked her head through the door and blinked. Her sister was crouched in front of the toilet bowl, her back hunched and her hands clutching the porcelain cover. She was covered head to toe in dirt, and some of her clothes were singed with black. Cake's frizzy tail couldn't take it anymore.

"Fionna?!" The feline shouted, dropping her cup from her paw. The sound of glass shattering echoed in the back of her head, but she was already by Fionna's side. The cat pushed her sister's blonde hair backwards, away from her face, as she wretched into the toilet.

"Come on, baby," Cake cooed soothingly as she stroked her hair, "let it out."

Fionna groaned, shaking her head and leaning back on her heels. "It's no use," she whined. Cake noticed her red skin, the bleary eyes, the sweat forming on her brow; Fionna was a mess.

The human sniffed and grunted, doubling over till her head met the cool floor, "My stomach!"

"What's wrong with your stomach?" Her sister asked.

Fionna wiped her face and whined, "It feels nasty. I feel like a fart."

Patting her sister's back, Cake replied, "Why don't you puke it out?"

"Because I feel hungry and sad at the same time!" Fionna exclaimed, tears running down her face. "And I feel hot and angry and I just can't, Cake…" She leaned against the sink, sighing. "Everything sucks cinnamon balls."

Cake hated to see her sister so upset. No one made Fionna sad and got away with it, ever. Cake would slice and dice them with her claws if they did. She wrapped her paws around her sister and pulled her up, saying, "No more pouties, Fi, let's get you a nice cup of cocoa and talk this through."

Fionna allowed herself to be dragged out of the bathroom but refused a cup of cocoa. Instead, she asked weakly, "Can I have some cold milk, Cake?"

"Of course you can, baby," the cat responded.

Soon, the feline had Fionna redressed in soft pajamas, wrapped in a thin, pink blanket and holding a big thermos filled with milk. The blonde's feet were covered in fuzzy pink socks, and her head was devoid of her bunny hat, leaving her long hair to flow over her shoulders and wrap round her like a second blanket.

Cake sat across Fionna on a second chair, a mug of cocoa settled between her legs. "Now," she started, "what happened?"

The human grimaced as she swallowed a gulp of milk. She started to speak, "Me and Flame Prince were going on an adventure. You know how FP is kind of a wuss when it comes to dark forests?" Cake nodded. Fionna continued, "Well, I sort of dragged him there. Once we finally got to the good part—there was this huge monster that we were going to fight—Marshall hacking Lee decides to float in and yell at me about how I'm 'such a stupid donkus'." She made air quotations to further prove her point.

As she folded her legs and picked up her mug, Cake asked, "Why was _he_ there?"

Fionna took another swig of milk and placed the thermos on the coffee table beside her. "I dunno," she muttered, "he's a freak, hanging around creepy stuff for fun."

"_He's_ creepy," Cake replied.

"Anyway, he just pops out of nowhere, kills the monster and freaks out at me because he thinks the forest is too dangerous. He even ripped my sword from my hands and chucked it into the trees! Ugh!" Fionna threw her hands up in frustration and clenched her jaw.

"And then he transforms into that big monster thing and starts fighting FP, and FP only fights back to defend himself. Marshall kept shouting that FP endangered me and was too dangerous for me to hang out with!"

Cake clucked her tongue in disapproval, "He's way out of control."

Fionna wiped at her eyes, nearly yelling, "And then FP set half of the forest on fire. He can't help it, he's a fire ball! Marshall told me to run away, but I didn't. He started attacking me instead. He was shoving me like this," she rammed her hands out towards Cake, "And I fell on a flame. FP got hurt and started yelling. My clothes got all burnt because of it." She looked down at herself and sighed.

Cake poked a nail into her cocoa, noting its heat. She retorted, "So Marshall Lee hurt you and Flame Prince? What else?"

"Flame Prince just left. He was all '_I can't handle this kind of pain',_ and junk. And then Marshall went hacking postal on me. Get this, he _ordered_ me never to go out with FP again. Just because he's the king of the Night-o-sphere doesn't mean he can boss me around!" Fionna's eyes went red. "Like, I like Marshall and junk, but lately he's so protective and overbearing, and I can't deal, you know?"

She started to snivel, sipping the last of her milk. She pulled the thermos away from her face and sneered. "Ew, one of my eye leaks fell in the cup. Nasty," she grunted. She put the thermos back on the table and hunched into a little pink ball.

Cake shunted herself off of her chair and wrapped her arms around her sister. She stroked her hair and patted her back whilst saying, "Come on Fi, cheer up. We'll go harass that red-sucking dork later."

Fionna wiped angrily at her face, moaning, "I sort of told him I never wanted to see his ugly green face ever again."

The cat scowled, "Oh, Fionna!"

"And then I slapped him….hard."

Cake shuddered, clearly unhappy with Fionna's un-lady like behavior. She clucked her tongue. "You really crossed the line."

The human's voice cracked pitifully as she complained, "He didn't even talk to me. He just flew away. But what was I supposed to do? I was so mad!"

"It's OK," Cake said as she gathered the mug and thermos into her arms and walked towards the kitchen. "Everything will work out fine; remember what Mom always said."

Fionna sighed, burying her face into the couch, "I miss Mom. She'd know what to do."

Chortling, Cake replied, "She'd go kitty-crazy on him. She'd disfigure his face."

"The face I called ugly and green!" Fionna shouted in exaggerated sadness. She blenched, kicking her feet in the air like a child throwing a fit. "Glob I'm so stupid!"

"Stop it," Cake growled, "You are not a little girl, Fi."

Fionna sniffed again, setting her chin on the arm of the couch. She stayed silent for a moment before singing softly, _"Good little girl….always picking a fight with me….you know that I'm bad…but you're spending the night with me—"_

As though he were drawn to Fionna and Cake's house from the sound of his song, Marshall Lee stepped into the doorway. Cake's tail frizzed at the sight of him. Fionna noticed her sister's distress and gasped when she saw him. He was dripping wet, his black hair clinging to his cheeks. Little droplets of rain tickled down his cheeks like tears, but everyone knew Marshall Lee never cried. His white and grey flannel shirt unbuttoned, showing off a cool black tank top underneath. His dark jeans were sopping wet and his sneakers squeaked as he sloshed around. What surprised Cake and Fionna was that he was holding a rosy tinged weapon in his hands.

Fionna stared at him for a while, trying to read his expression, but he was expressionless. He simply turned to Cake and uttered, "'Sup, kitty. Here's your sister's knife back."

The cat lifted her paws and allowed him to drop the sword into them, but cautiously stared him down. She never did trust Marshall Lee. He was a demon and a vampire. And he was mean to her. "Thanks," she replied, somewhat shocked by his formality. She was half expecting him to make a scary face or attack her or laugh maniacally, but Marshall Lee was surprisingly stoic. He turned around. Fionna finally spoke up, pushing her blanket off, "Hey, Marsh."

The king of the Night-o-sphere didn't even stop walking. He jumped out of their window without a word.

Fionna felt something tug on her heart strings. It was a real, hollow ache. It sucked. Her lower lip quivered and tears started to sting at her eyes. She whimpered wordlessly and lay back down on the couch, curling her legs up. Cake watched her sister sadly and gripped the sword in her paws tightly.

Nobody hurt Fionna. _Nobody._

She set the sword in the corner of the room and made her way over to Fionna. "Look," she said, "do you want to be some sappy, loser donkus or do you want to be a fierce adventuress?"

Without undoing her posture, Fionna replied, "A fierce adventuress."

Cake grazed the human's leg with a long set of claws, making her jump. "Now go to Marsh's house and tell him how you feel. Let it all out."

Fionna wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist and asked, "Tell him how I feel about what?"

"About him!" The feline shouted exasperatedly.

"Right, right," Fionna muttered, heaving herself off of the couch. She stopped to pick a wedgy, scratch her neck, and wandered off as she called, "If I'm not back soon then Marshall probably drank the red from my body, so…you know."

Cake waved at her, saying, "Have fun."

Fionna cautiously approached the vampire-demon's house inside the cave. She always wondered why his home, something so modern and nice-looking, was inside a cave. Was he really hiding from so many people—or monsters?

For a brief moment, Fionna wondered what his house looked like in the Night-o-sphere. Scratch that—palace, not house. Marshall Lee was technically a king. He just never acted like it.

The human stepped onto the wooden porch and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. This was Marshall Lee. A total party-boy. A prankster. A dork like her. Why was she afraid of him? Suddenly, the door flew open and Marshall was standing there in a t-shirt with a red cigarette on it and blue sweat pants. A towel was draped over his shoulders and his hair looked somewhat dry.

"….Hey, Marsh. How did you know I was at the door?" She asked.

"You emit a specific scent known to cling to humans. I can smell it miles away," he replied. His face and voice were both void of emotions. It unnerved Fionna.

"Oh," the human replied stupidly. She stared at her little black encased feet, awkwardly shifting back and forth. She started to speak again, "….Do I smell good?"

The demon sighed as though bored and settled against the door. "It's alright, I guess," he answered.

Fionna nodded and replied, "Oh, OK, cool I guess. So…um…Marshall Lee, I've been meaning to say—"

"Are you in love with me?" The demon cut off, looking his exceptionally clean fingernails.

Fionna went from confused to mad to amused in seconds. A slow grin crept onto her face and she started to laugh softly. "You. Big. Jerk," she started.

Marshall Lee smirked at her. Fionna crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "You never were mad at me, were you?"

The demon threw his head back and chuckled, "Oh please. Your slap didn't even hurt. It was like a puppy gently licking my cheek."

The human rolled her eyes and groaned, "You had me worked up over nothing!"

"No one told you to get worked up, Fi," Marshall Lee replied, stepping away from the door so Fionna could enter the house.

Walking inside, the human stuck her tongue out at him and stated, "No one told you to interrupt my adventuring."

Now that made Marshall Lee upset. He whizzed past her and said coldly, "Flame Prince is a walking disaster. If you so even poke him you could burn to a crisp."

Fionna groaned, "Again with this crap! I told you, I'm _always_ careful around FP."

"It doesn't matter!" The demon-vampire retorted, "Do you think that dufus understands anything but fires? He'll hurt you even if he doesn't mean it. He is bad news!"

"Why do you care?!" Fionna exclaimed angrily. She felt a fire growing inside her stomach, making her angry and terribly, terribly honest. "All you ever do is follow me around and torment me, and you always pretend like I'm in love with you when I think it's the opposite. You're the one that's in love with me!"

She could almost see a tinge of bluish-pink appear across Marshall's cheeks. "What?!" The vampire-demon cried, visibly cringing from her.

"You heard me," she stated clearly, "you like me, Marshall Lee."

His eyes turned dark, his fangs showing as he sneered, "You're a little…confused, Fionna."

Fionna didn't let the changes in his disposition and appearance deter her. She approached him slowly and asked, "What? You don't find my scent attractive? You don't like my…bodily curves?" She ran her hands down her body.

The vampire-demon just stared at her, stoic and motionless. After Fionna walked seductively around him for a moment, it was clear that he would not respond. The human slacked with the humiliating realization that he probably didn't find her at all that attractive. After all, she was a chubby, toothless girl who didn't bathe everyday like she probably should.

Her face turned pink and she cleared her throat. Embarrassed, she turned away and muttered, "I'll just show myself out now."

As she was leaving, she felt his cold fingers curl around her wrist. Fionna spun around with a gasp, meeting his dead eyes with her blue ones. He pulled her into a hug, nearly crushing her between his muscular arms. Fionna could feel no heart beat inside his rib cage, making her shiver with the thought that he really was a dead man walking.

As he hugged her, Marshall Lee muttered into her ear, "I don't love you, Fi, but I _care_ about you. A lot. Be careful."

Then he let her go and she stepped back, dazed. Fionna waved at him, not trusting herself to make words at the moment. When she was out of the cave, she stopped walking and snorted to herself.

"Not in love with me? What a _liar!"_

* * *

**aaaand I don't know how to end my stories. I'm so in love with writing oneshots. God I'm a loser. Welp, gonna drink some tea and then go to sleep so I can fast later. Ugh, eat all the food!**


End file.
